Ellie's story
by blusheee
Summary: Ellie has a rich boyfriend and a kind and caring boyfriend who should she chose?
1. Chapter 1

Ellie zoomed along in her 2010 Porsche Cayman S that her rich boyfriend had given her for her birthday. She was on her way to her brothers house since he and his wife tamara were recently engaged and were going out for there engagement party and needed me to look after their baby. I saw there cute little house it stood in the middle of the street my sister in-law to be has a serious problem she loves to decorate things. Their house is pink and purple and looks as though it's supposed to be a gingerbread house or in a fairytale. I arrive and pull in at the curve all the kids in the street pause and stare at my car I wink at the little boys and they all run to show there dads. Tamara runs out to great me screaming "Ellie" "oh my gosh honey you look stunning!" I thank her and I am ushered inside of her warm and cozy pink house. Inside I find my brother lounged across the couch watching TV. He gets up and hugs me "thanks for coming ell I owe you" he says. "its ok need to get used to kids might end up being a mum some day" I say kiddingly knowing that I don't want kids not with Anthony his a sleaz bag but he happens to be rich so she's playing him until he finally gives in and puts something in her name. Meanwhile she has another boyfriend who is kind a caring and everything she wants but they don't know about each other and wont. "Ellie I know its so sudden but would you like to come for dinner Sunday night?" asked Tamara willingly. Crap id promised Anthony I would go to his families dinner on Sunday night but how would I break this to her she looks so excited. I look her in the eyes and tell her the truth that I can't make it Sunday night but that they could come over for dinner on Monday night if they liked. " oh ok Ellie sure we'll be there" said Tamara with a disappointed smile. I felt guilty after that and told them that they could stay out late as I had nothing to do this evening and I was willing to spend sometime alone. I stood outside with their baby in my arms waving goodbye. Once they were out of sight I decided that id take a short walk around the neighbourhood I locked the door and grabbed the stroller and off I went. It was so peaceful this neighbour hood kids laughing and playing on the streets parents sitting on there verandahs chatting loudly with sudden outbursts of laughter. Friendly people waved at me and I waved black. I came across a younger man fixing his car in his driveway I sought of had to swerve around his car he noticed me and immediately jumped up and apologized. "Its all good don't move" I said. I could tell the man was seriously gob smacked by my looks. Everyone just tended to look at my red hair and blue eyes. "Um im ellie um im babysitting for my brother and his fiancée Tamara." I said quickly. "Oh yes im good friends with them" he said nervously. "Well nice meeting you but its getting late got to get this bub home" I said as I backed the stroller towards the direction of the pick house. "Yeah you to see you around" he said watching me as I walked away. When I got inside I decided that the baby needs feeding so I got the instructions that Tamara had left me for making a bottle. The baby soon fell asleep after it was fed. I relaxed on the same lounge my brother was on when I had first arrived. I decided id check my blackberry I reached into my Gucci bag id recently fell in love with and found that it was vibrating I read the phone ID it read will. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you think she is mat?" I asked suspiciously. "Dunno mate relax she's probably out with a few chicks" said mat who looked stoned. Mat has been my best mate since year 8. Mat has red hair, freckles and is not the typical toned guy he is a musician and spends most his time at home or at work. His never really bothered with girls his not gay or anything I don't think... He does spend the occasional weekend with vandetta when her cruise ship is docked at the port. Vandeta has short brown hair and amazing olive skin and can have any man she wishes. Mat recently confessed to her that he loved her but she didn't take that well and ran off with a rich Italian man. She soon came running back to poor Mat when the rich guy dumped her. "Mat where going out" I said to mat. " huh nah I am not in the mood tonight mate can we just chill an watch the game?" he said while absorbing the game on my flat screen TV. I got up and literally dragged him off the couch gave him a punch in the tummy "GET UP YOU FAT LARD" I yelled in his ear.

When I said that he finally got up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed into something more classy than the sweat pants he had on. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed to the door, mat followed mumbling to himself.

As we flew along the busily packed streets we came to a halt as two hot girls crossed in front of us. Will slammed the brakes and we came to a screaming halt. The girls giggled and quickly stumbled across the street. "Stupid friggin drunk ho's" said Will. I laughed it wasn't like Will to let out that kind of aggressive language towards others. "Sorry" he apologized. We pulled into the parking lot right across from the club. "Right lets go have some fun" I yelled into Will's ear. The music rumbled through the front door as we entered. Hot girls in bikinis came to me and will's views and we completely forgot about our girlfriends. Suddenly Will froze and stared into the club. "Hey man" I said to the bouncer who was letting us in. "hello" he grumbled in a slight murmur. "Man what are you staring at" I asked Will who had an intense look on his face. He came back into reality and said "hurry we have to hide". I followed him as he dragged me through crowds of hot people all jumping to the bass. We ducked into one of the curtain rooms. "Um ok what's up why are we in here" I queried. "Claires out there" he said. "Oh the one you dumped for ellie" I said making him blush. "Ok but still claires a great girl but she saw me and we have to get out of here. We unzipped the curtain and a few people smirked as we both quickly slid through the crowds once again. I caught a glimpse of a girl I liked the look of she had light blue eyes that glinted every time the blue and green lights flashed along her smooth tanned skin. She had long brown curls that tumbled in ringlets down her back. She had a nice size backside with long tanned skinny legs that seemed to never end. I must have stopped because she suddenly looked at me I smiled and could feel her looking up and down me in disgust I obviously wasn't her type of guy but oh well at least I crossed her mind I thought. Then all of a sudden I watched her lips move and the words bounced out "Oh my gosh Will!!?" she said sounding kind of anxious. Will started to pull me faster and he broke into a slight run. The girl picked up pace and yelled once again. Will came to a stop "Hey Claire im so sorry I haven't kept in contact been so busy with work and all and haven't had time to catch up" he said nervously. "That's a load of bullshit William" she said laughing. She then looked at me "Who are you iv never seen you around Will before" she said flirtingly. "Um his my best mate" said Will. "Yeah my names Mat" I said just as nervously as Will. "Well we should catch up, maybe later tonight you sexy stud" said the girl with a flick of her hair. "Yeah um im kinda busy im not here for fun im here to find someone maybe ill see you round gotta run see ya babe" said Will making a dash for it. I said goodbye to the girl and walked to the door I caught up with Will who was nearly running towards the car.

He turned the key of his brand new BMW X5. "What the hell" I said. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" yelled Will. I looked in the car mirror and glanced at my hair it was all boofy and scruffy just the way I liked it. I looked at Will he looked like he had just watched the scariest horror movie ever created. "Dude she's like the hottest thing walking what were you thinking when you flicked her for friggin ellie?" I said teasingly. After I said that Will remained quiet and was obviously thinking quite intensely about what he was going to say to Claire when he saw her next and he new it wasn't going to be long.

The sound of Wills phone ringing and vibrating in the center console broke the silence I swear I saw Will jump. He glanced at the phone it read Ellie.


End file.
